Je suis comme mes parents adoptifs
by MyNotPerfectLife
Summary: Est-ce que le fait d'avoir des parents adoptifs peut changer l'orientation sexuel de certain? À vous de le découvrir et d'émettre votre supposions à la fin de ce one shot.
Point de vue de Naruto:

Et oui, mes parents adoptifs sont Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître mes parent du moins pas complètement.

Je venais d'avoir 5 ans, j'allais enfin pouvoir rentré à l'académie pour devenir un ninjas. Le ninjas le plus fort du village! Qui allait être respecté de tous. Je voulais devenir Hokage comme mon père. Mais ce jour là, alors que nous étions en route pour m'inscrire, quelque chose de terrible arriva.

Flash back:

Moi (exciter): Maman, maman on arrives-tu bientôt!

Kushina: Oui, Naruto. On n'arrive bientôt.

Minato: Naruto, tu devrais te calmer un peu, j'essaie de conduire.

Moi: Oui, papa!

J'avais arrête de parler, je m'étais calmer. Même si je ressentait le besoin de dire à tout le monde que j'allais enfin pouvoir devenir Hokage. Mais c'est à se moment là que j'ai vu une voiture foncé droit sur nous. Et puis trou noir.

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce jour, je me suis résigné à devenir Hokage. Je vivais que pour l'espoir de revoir mes parents encore en vie. Car ils avaient succombé à leur blessure. Alors que moi j'avais survécu seulement grâce au chakra de Kurama (Kyubi). Mes parents me l'avaient transmit dès ma naissance. Si seulement ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui.

La première personne à m'avoir accepté c'était Iruka. Il savait ce que c'était être seul. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de m'adopter. Malgré le fait que je sois heureux avec lui, ou plutôt avec eux, mon cœur saigne.

Tout comme ce garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes. Oui, ce garçon, c'était Sasuke. Je l'avais remarqué dès le premier jour de mon entrer à l'académie. Mon cœur c'était arrêté au moment où il avait poser ses yeux sur moi. J'ai sus que j'étais aux garçons, comme mes parents adoptifs.

Et depuis ce jour, je l'aime en silence. Car malgré que nous sommes devenu de très bon amis au fil du temps, je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je ressent. J'étais le seul à avoir percer sa carapace qu'il c'était former.

C'est même grâce à moi, si aujourd'hui il ne veut plus se venger de son frère Itachi et qu'il veut faire le bien. Mais ça il le garde que pour nous. Il ne veut pas changer aux yeux du monde.

Si seulement, il pouvait m'aimer lui aussi...

Maintenant j'ai 15 ans, et que je suis devenu un Juunins tout comme Sasuke. Nous ne nous séparons pratiquement jamais. Nous sommes toujours ensemble que ce soit pour parler ou même tout simplement pour avoir de la compagnie.

Et aujourd'hui, nous allons accomplir une mission de rang S. Le but de la mission, c'est de ramener Itachi et de faire en sorte qu'il réponde à toutes les questions de Tsunade.

Car en faite, Itachi n'est pas vraiment considéré un déserteur. Car il soutire des informations de l'Akatsuki pour nous les transmettrent.

Point de vue de l'auteur:

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la grande porte où se trouvait déjà Sasuke. Qui devait l'attendre depuis aux moins 30 minutes.

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke tu es prêt?

Sasuke: Ouais, allons-y.

Point de vu de Sasuke:

Y'aurais pu arriver plus tôt...mais bon au moins j'ai l'habitude avec lui.

Point de vue de l'auteur:

Les deux Juunins partirent en directions de la vallée du vent. Parce c'était là ou se trouvait Itachi. Tout le long du trajet, aucun deux ne parlaient. En faite, il était tout les deux dans leur pensée. Ils marchèrent pendant deux jours avant de trouver la petite cabane en bois ou devait se trouvait Itachi.

Arriver devant la petite cabane, ils décidèrent d'aller installé leur campement, dans la pleine qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres de l'emplacement. Puisqu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, il durent se dépêcher à installer leur tente.

Ce qui fut terminé à peine en 5 minutes. Les deux jeunes ninjas se mirent autour du feu que Sasuke. Ils commencèrent à manger sans toutefois parler.

Point de vue de Naruto:

Sasuke, je sent qu'il est temps que je te le dise...Je dois te le dire ce soir. Car sinon, je n'aurais jamais le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments envers toi. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu as les même pour moi.

Point de vue de Sasuke:

Quand va-tu enfin te décider à me dire tes sentiments Naruto...Je les partage aussi...et ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, de te montrer mon amour. S'il te plaît, Naruto...dit moi ce que tu ressent ce soir...

Point de vue de l'auteur:

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, il était au alentours de 22h00.

Sasuke: Je prends le premier tour de garde. Je viendrais te réveiller dans 1h00.

Naruto: D'accord, alors bonne nuit...

Sasuke: Bonne nuit!

Naruto se dirigea vers la tente laissant Sasuke seul à lui même.

Point de vue Sasuke:

Eh, bien...ça ne risque pas d'être pour aujourd'hui...

Point de vue de l'auteur:

Sasuke déprimait un peu, mais ne le montrait pas. Tandis que Naruto lui essayait de s'endormir. Il réussi, mais 30 minutes plus tard il se réveilla. Il ne pouvait pas dormir tant qu'il n'aura pas dit à Sasuke ses sentiments. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et parti le retrouver.

Naruto déposa la main sur Sasuke pour lui dire qu'il était réveillé. Sasuke sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici.

Sasuke: Tu m'as fait peur Naruto!

Naruto: Désoler, c'est que j'arrivais pas à dormir.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas grave.

Naruto (gêner): En faite, je...je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Sasuke: Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Naruto: D'accord, mais ne m'interrompt pas.

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Naruto (gêner): Tu va sûrement me repousser mais...il faut que je te le dise quand même. Depuis que je t'ai vue ce jour là, il y a 10 ans...je ne pense qu'à toi. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois vois avec ce sourire en coin que tu offre seulement à moi. Je me sent bien à tes côtés, tu me remplis de bonheur. Chaque fois que je te vois, j'oublie que je n'ai plus de parents, je revis enfin grâce à toi. Et ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et que je ferrais tout pour toi.

Sasuke: Je...je...

Naruto (au bord des larmes): T'a pas besoin de répondre...j'ai compris.

Naruto commençait à partir, mais une main lui attrapa le bras. C'était Sasuke qui avait enfin réagis, puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration aussi magnifique.

Sasuke: Naruto...viens ici.

Naruto exécuta se que lui avait demander Sasuke et vient s'asseoir prêt de lui.

Sasuke: Moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il sauta au coup de son brun et l'embrassa passionnément. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser. Il passèrent la nuit coller à parler de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain matin, il rangèrent tous leur effets personnel et partirent en direction de la cabane ou se trouvait Itachi. Ils se tenaient la main tout le long en s'envoya de petit sourire amoureux.

Nos deux tourtereaux arrivèrent à l'endroit indiquer. Et par chance, Itachi se trouvait à l'extérieur accoter à un arbre.

Itachi: Je me demandais que tu allais venir Sas'ke.

Sasuke: Hn!

Itachi: Alors j'imagine que c'est Tsunade qui vous envoie. Je vais vous suivre mais seulement si vous me battez.

Sasuke: D'accord, Naruto t'es prêt?

Naruto: Absolument.

C'est sur c'est mots là que le combat put enfin commencer. Le combat dura trois heures. La force des deux juunins était remarquable. Surtout lorsqu'ils combinaient leur technique ensemble. Ensemble ils égalisaient la force d'Itachi. Il eu beaucoup de sang et de blessure, mais au finale c'est Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient gagné.

Les trois hommes décidèrent donc de rester dans la cabane pour reprendre leur force et laisser leur corps se régénérer. Itachi, se soigna lui même pendant que Naruto mettait des bandages sur le corps de Sasuke. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment besoin de soin, puisqu'il avait Kurama pour l'aider à se régénérer. Mais il dut quand même avoir un bandage sur c'est côte et sur son bras droit. Qui était fracturé.

Trois heures plus trad, chacun d'eux étaient prêt à repartir. Ils marchèrent à une vitesse plutôt lente vu les blessures que le combat avait provoquées. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas arriver au village bientôt. Surtout qu'ils s'arrêtaient souvent pour prendre des pauses, vus l'état de Naruto.

Et oui, malgré son pouvoir de régénération il avait du mal à marche, ce qui est très compréhensible surtout parce qu'il avait des cotes casser. Et chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, Sasuke s'occupait de lui, même si son frère était là.

Point de vue d'Itachi:

Je pense que mon petite frère est amoureux...surtout vu la façon dont il s'occupe de Naruto. Eh puis, ça me dérange pas, puisque moi je suis avec Deidara.

Une semaine plus tard, le petit groupe était enfin revenu au village. Il se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de Tsunade et entrèrent sans frapper.

Tsunade: Sasuke, Naruto je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission. Je vous donne une semaine de congé. Et récupéré le plus vite possible, j'ai besoin de vous.

Sasuke et Naruto: Merci, Tsunade-sama.

Notre jeunes partirent laissant donc Itachi dans les main de Tsunade.

Naruto: Dis Sasuke, ça te dérangerait qu'on s'affiche?

Sasuke (sourire au lèvres): Non, absolument. De toute façon je ne voulais pas me cacher.

Naruto (l'embrassant): Je t'aime...

Kakashi et Iruka: Eh bien bonjour vous deux!

Naruto et Sasuke: Bonjour sensei!

Kakashi: Alors vous êtes finalement ensemble tout les deux?

Sasuke: Oui, désoler nous devons y aller.

Ils partirent laissant leur sensei sans plus d'explication. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement pour le restant de leur vie.

*10 ans plus tard*

Itachi était de retour au village avec Deidara, ils avaient tous les deux repris la bonne voix, ils voulaient protéger le village. Itachi s'entendait parfaitement avec son frère comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Sasuke et Naruto s'était marier depuis 7 ans et vivaient le parfait bonheur. Naruto était devenu Hokage, après que Sasuke lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas abandonner son rêve. Et celui-ci est devenu son bras droit.

Naruto: Sasuke, je t'aimerais éternellement.

Sasuke: Naruto, je t'aimerais éternellement aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément…


End file.
